1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of pickled vegetables which are salt-free and pleasing to the taste.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Usually, pickled vegetables are prepared by treating various vegetables with salt (common salt) only, with salt and rice bran, or with salt and fruit vinegar. Thus, in all heretofore known procedures, salt is essential for the preparation of pickled vegetables. Without salt, the pickled vegetables decompose and are of no practical use.
In light of existing circumstances, the present inventors have made various investigations and have now succeeded in preparing salt-free pickled vegetables by using strained lees obtained by brewing natural rice vinegar.